This is the part of me
by PottsXStark
Summary: Tony has a hard time about the idea of his son finally going to preschool, Pepper and Rhodey fail at their attempts to console him but Pepper begins to realize maybe it's not her or Rhodey he needs to hear it from. Father son fluff! And Pepperony! Oh and ISN'T THE PICTURE SO CUTE? RDJ and his son Indio!
1. Chapter 1

**(Okay so new idea! I was watching an episode of full house and oh my gosh it gave me the cutest idea so here goes! P.S my OC Aiden is in this)**

Tony woke up bright and early Saturday morning. He squinted from the sun shining through the curtains as he looked over at the clock. Eight o seven it said. He sat up straight and let out a yawn while stretching his arms out. He sat there thinking about what has constantly reminded him for weeks as he scratched his bare chest.

"He's gone on Monday..." He said in a low tone not wanting Pepper who was beside him to hear. He turned his head and looked at his wife who was still fast asleep. Tony slowly got up and slipped through the door out of the room and walked over to his sons room. He peeked through the door and saw the child up already playing with cute stuffed animal dinosaurs on his toddler bed.

"Hey whatcha doing up so early?" Tony asked walking inside. "Daddy!" Aiden said dropping the stuffed animals and extending his arms to him. He walked up up to him, picked him up and sat on the little bed with the boy on his lap. "Have you been sleeping well?" He asked. The little boy nodded but at the same time confused as to why he asked.

"Just asking...worried about school?" He asked. He shook his head. "School sounds like fun" he said. Tony hated those words. "Uhh hey look- rawr the dinosaurs gonna get you!" Tony said quickly grabbing one of the toys and waving it around his face.

Aiden grabbed it and hugged the stuffed toy. "He loves me" he said. Tony chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "Hey...did you take a bath last night like mommy told you to do?" He asked curiously. Aiden paused. "Dirty little boy! Your getting a bath right now!" Tony said standing up and running to the bathroom while carrying Aiden as he giggled.

"I don't like baths!" He said. He sat the little boy on a stool and started the bath. Once the water was at the level Tony wanted he added Aidens

favorite which was a blue rubber ducky and bubbles. "Shirt" he said extending his hand to take the shirt. Aiden shook his head. "Come on Mr. Ducky wants to play with you" Tony said. He looked over at the duck who was just floating in the tub but in his little imagination the duck looked sad.

He gave in after a few urges from his father and the duck, he undressed and jumped in. "There you go now was that so bad?" Tony asked. Aiden smiled and shook his head. He started playing with the duck. Tony rolled his shorts up and sat on the edge with his legs in the tub. They played for a bit until Pepper stuck her head through the door. "What are you guys doing up so early?" She asked. They both shrugged which made her smile because they were cute.

She walked in and left the door a crack open. She gave Aiden a kiss on the head and Tony a kiss on the cheek. "So someone didn't take a bath like I asked him to huh?" She said crossing her arms. "Well it was kinda my fault cause you know he still doesn't like to bathe himself so I come here and sit with him" Tony said. "I guess he wasn't ready for it" she said.

"Ah well it's alright...hey Pep are you sure it's okay to send him to school so early?" He asked. "He's only going to be a year younger besides he's ready and you know that" she said. "But because he's younger maybe it wouldn't feel right playing with older kids" he said.

"Tony he's three years old and the majority would be four its going to be alright, he's a very gifted kid and I think he'll be okay there" she said. "I'm still not sure about this" he said. Aiden splashed some water. "Hey!" Tony whined. He pointed at the rubber duck. "He did it" he said. Pepper giggled then got on her knees to get to his level. She ran her fingers to sleek back his hair.

"Are you excited to go to preschool on Monday?" She asked. He nodded happily. "It's gonna be a lot of fun you get to play with lots of toys and color" she said. "I'm gonna go make breakfast..." Tony said clearly not interested in the conversation and left. Pepper noticed his behavior patterns and decided to talk to him after she finished up with Aiden. When she finished she walked downstairs and saw him cooking with a mad expression. "Tony...is something wrong?" She asked walking up next to him. "I'm fine" he said.

Once he dumped the eggs on the plate she turned off the stove and put the spatula and pan down. "Talk to me" she looked into his eyes with a serious expression while clutching his wrists. "Don't worry about it" he said. "Tony you need to tell me what's wrong, are you upset about Aiden going to school?" She asked.

"No just drop it" he said looking away at her. "Quit being so stubborn!" She yelled. She cupped his cheeks and made him face her. There was a small pause. "Maybe..." He said. "Tell me why" she said moving her hands to his shoulders. "It's a big adjustment...big step" he said. "You just don't want to let him go" she said. "Can we stop talking about this?" He asked. "No you can't stay this way" she said. He slipped passed her and continued to cook. She let out a frustrated sigh and left to go find Aiden. He left their breakfast on the stove and took his down to his lab.

He worked on some armor upgrades to try and get the subject off his mind. He spent about an hour in there. "Sir you have an incoming anouncement coming from Mrs. Stark" Jarvis said. "Tony I'm going with Aiden to the park wanna come?" She asked through the homes comm. system. "No thanks" he said. She sighed. "I'm not even going to argue with you ill be back in an hour or two" she said. "Jarv call Rhodey...and DUM-E bring me a beer" he said.

...

Thirty minutes later Rhodey came in and found Tony in his lab drinking while working on his armor. "Tell me what happened dude" he said plopping on the sofa. "I didn't say anything how could you know something's wrong?" Tony asked. "Cause you always drink when you're stressed out or having problems so spill" he said. Tony put down his wrench and sat next to Rhodey. "I'm worried about Aiden going to school a year younger" he said. "Like that wasn't obvious enough all you had to do was say it" Rhodey said.

"Well sorry for looking out for my son" Tony said. "It's perfectly fine remember how I felt when my daughter was going to preschool?" Rhodey asked. "You had a panic attack dude" Tony said. "You see I felt the same way but I got through it" he said. "I guess..." Tony said. "I just had to trust that she would be okay and she was" he said. "I don't know it's just that he's younger is what worries me and what if he doesn't make any friends? You know kids can be mean" he said.

"Look if he has a bad time try again next year" Rhodey suggested. "Peppers so stuck on him getting his education at this age that she would just put him in another preschool and that would be the end of it" Tony said. "Just see how it goes" Rhodey said.

"I don't know maybe I should just convince Pepper to put him in school next year" he said. Rhodey saw him getting all panicky so he acted fast. "Dude calm down he's going to be fine" he said. "What if a kid bullies him or or hurts him? What if someone offers him peanuts? He's allergic to peanuts, his air passages start to close and his skin gets these red patches all over, what if-" "Tony!" Rhodey yelled. "You sound like Pepper right now" he said.

"I can't take it anymore I'm just gonna keep him home until next year" Tony said. "Wait...I think this is something beyond the fear of putting Aiden in preschool...you just don't like the fact that he's letting go" Rhodey said. "N-No that's not it at all!" Tony said getting up. "It is!" Rhodey said getting up with him. "

PFFT no way!" He said. "Dude I totally get it now I went through the same thing" Rhodey said. "Shut up!" Tony said speed walking away from him. He walked upstairs and ran into Aiden and Pepper. "Tony, Tony what's the hassle?" She asked. "Look daddy we visited my school and they gave me this!" Aiden said showing his father a little bear.

"That's great..." Tony said before he rushed upstairs to the bedroom. "Mommy why is daddy being this way?" He asked. "I don't know..." She said.

**(Dawww well review :D father son cutness I so love that X3)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Okay so this weekend has been boring to me so I decided I was gonna update all of my stories! Well not all maybe like two or more? It depends. Just one of those story Sundays...) **

Tony quickly ran up the stairs and into the bedroom shutting the door. He was confused of his feelings he knew at the same time he didn't know why he felt this way. All he knew was it didn't sit well in his stomach nor his mind. "Tony?" Pepper said outside the room in a calm soft voice.

Startled by the sudden drop back to reality he cleaned up his act immediately then opened the door. "Hey Pep" he said.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. "Yeah no worries I'm good!" He said smiling. She looked like she wasn't buying it which worried him. Aiden slowly walked up behind his mother hiding behind her legs. Tony tilted his head to the right. "Whatcha doing there?" He asked.

"Are you mad?" Aiden asked. "Why would I be mad?" Tony asked. "You were unhappy" Aiden said. "Naw come here" Tony said crouching down and spread his arms out for his son to come to him. He smiled then ran to his daddy to give him a hug.

"We will talk later" Pepper said. Tony picked up Aiden and followed Pepper as she was walking down the steps. "Pep I'm fine don't worry about it" he said. "You know your a really bad liar" she said before she entered the kitchen. "Jeez your mother is so stubborn" he said to Aiden making him giggle.

Rhodey walked out of the lab and Aiden started motioning to be put down. "Uncle Rhodey!" He yelled happily. Tony set him down and he started running over to give him a warming hug. "Hey there kiddo" Rhodey said crouching down to receive his hug. He looked up at Tony giving him a look. "Shut it!" Tony mouthed. "When can I go play with Mathew?" Aiden asked.

"Whenever you want to" Rhodey said. Suddenly he had an idea. "How about we go out for some ice cream with him..." He said looking at Tony giving him another look. "Yes!" Aiden yelled happily. "Daddy can we go pleeaaaase?" He asked running over to his father and tugged on his pants. "Dude..." Rhodey whispered. "Sure..." Tony said.

"Yay!" Aiden yelled. He ran to the door and tried unlocking it but he was still too short. Tony chuckled. "Let me help you there" he said walking over to him. "No no I'm a big boy I can do it!" Aiden said. Tony stopped cold in his tracks, he hated that sentence.

After a few minutes he gave up. "I need help..." He said. Tony picked him up and lifted him high enough to unlock the door then set him down once he opened it. He ran outside to the car. "Yeah we definitely need to talk" Rhodey said walking outside. "Hey Aiden we're going in my car!" He yelled.

...

Once they reached Rhodeys house Rhodey went inside to get Mathew whom sprinted out the door and into the car. "Hey Mathew!" Aiden said happily. "Hey Aiden!" Mathew said in the same little boy squeaky tone. "Hey uncle Tony!" He said.

"Hey there what's up?" Tony asked. Mathew giggled then Rhodey hopped back into the car after saying good bye to his wife and daughter. "Boys we're gonna stop to get ice cream then we'll go to fun zone" he said. The little boys both yelled 'yay' happily.

They drove about two miles to the ice cream parlor in the city. Right when Rhodey parked the boys got out of the car and ran to the door. "Hey, hey stick with us" Tony said. The boys waited at the door impatiently as their fathers walked over to them.

Rhodey opened the door and the boys ran inside over to the buckets of creamy goodness. "I want strawberry!" Aiden said. "I like the cotton candy flavor!" Mathew said pointing to the blue ice cream. "Cup or cone?" Tony asked Aiden.

"Cone!" He said cheerfully. "One strawberry on a cone and one...French vanilla in a small cup" he said. "Why cup?" Aiden asked. "Don't feel like eating a cone" Tony said. "I could eat it..." Aiden said smirking. "Pfft yeah right you can't even finish half you dinner!" Tony said poking his sides. Aiden laughed uncontrollably. After they paid for the ice cream they walked a block down to fun zone.

"You know Aiden loves you right?" Rhodey asked. The little boys were talking loudly about a few feet in front of them as they walked. "Of course I do" Tony said. "Even though it may seem like he's leaving to you in reality he's really not man..." Rhodey said. "It's just that life is so fast, today he's three but tomorrow he'll be eighteen graduating from high school" Tony said.

"I know man but if you keep thinking about the future you'll never enjoy having your son as a little boy" Rhodey said. "I know but I feel as if inside he already wants to leave me..." Tony said. "Every kid dreams of leaving dude, they dream of freedom your not the only one" Rhodey said. "Rhodey how are you taking that so well?" Tony asked. "At first I didn't, I was just like you" Rhodey said.

"Well then how did you become so calm about it?" Tony asked. "Dude you just have to sail with it, and then soon enough it'll become natural once your instincts kick in" Rhodey said. "I have no instincts I've established that a long time ago when I tried to take care of Aiden when he was a baby" Tony said then scooped some of his ice cream into his mouth. "Every guy has fatherly instincts" Rhodey said. "I must be the first who doesn't" Tony said.

"Quit being so negative every guy has gone through this!" Rhodey yelled. "It just sucks man!" Tony yelled. Once He finished that sentence he noticed the boys quiet and looking back at them. "Are you okay daddy?" Aiden asked a little frightened. "Oh...I'm sorry yeah I'm fine, uncle Rhodey and I were just talking about...how terrible last nights basketball game was" he said. "Oh" the boys both said giggling.

Tony opened the door for them and the boys ran inside jumping around looking at all the stuff they could do. Tony and Rhodey paid for wrist bands and put them around their kids wrists. "Don't go too far" Tony said. Aiden nodded then ran off with Mathew. Rhodey found a table close to the boys and sat down with him.

"Maybe Pepper has to talk to you" he said. "She doesn't" Tony said. "Well you won't listen to me besides she's your wife and every time you have a problem she always knows how to cheer you up" Rhodey said. "I guess" Tony said.

...

At six o' clock Rhodey dropped the guys off and drove home. "Did you have fun?" Tony asked. "Yeah..." Aiden said. "What's wrong?" Tony asked. "I'm sleepy and I don't feel good" Aiden said. He had a long day and Tony could see he was about to pass out so he picked him up and carried him the rest of the way.

"I know kiddo how about a bath that'll make you feel better" he said. Aiden nodded with his head rested on his shoulder. He got inside and went upstairs to start his bath. He put bubbles and threw in his favorite boat. Aiden was laying on the floor knocked out.

"Come on you can't get in bed all dirty" Tony said. He started tickling him which made him get up. "Okay, okay!" Aiden laughed. He undressed and got in the tub. "You don't want to play with your boat?" Tony asked. "I'm too sleepy daddy..." Aiden said sinking under the water. Tony sat him up and started washing him, himself.

He shampooed his hair and played with him to keep him up. "Alright lets get this stuff off" he said. "Okay your a submarine about to go underwater, pilot are you ready?" He asked. The little boy nodded and giggled a little.

"Three...two...one!" Tony said as Aiden threw himself back underwater. Tony washed off the shampoo and put him back up. "Mission is a success!" He said. He giggled.

Once he finished he took him out of the tub and dried him up. He gave him his pajamas and carried him to his room. By the time he got him into bed Aiden was already falling asleep. He peeled the covers off, laid him down and tucked him in. "Night kiddo" Tony said then kissed his forehead.

**(How was that? Review! Plus I just finished friends with benefits I'm not sure if I should put it up today though)**


End file.
